Prodigy: The Rebel
by Prodigy Fanfic Writer
Summary: This is the story of a wizard from prodigy island named Jonathan FateBreaker. He has a lot of adventures and makes a lot of references. He is a savage magic slinging Memelord.
1. Chapter 1: Begins

**This fanfic takes place in the universe of Prodigy Math Game. Just to put that out there.**

The Ice Worm beared down upon me, jaws ready to devour me whole. I wondered where I screwed up as it reared up like a snake, fangs exposed. And it struck at me.

OK, now you know how I nearly died, let me tell you about myself. The names Jonathan FateBreaker, wizard of Prodigy Island. (Please don't tell me you haven't heard of Prodigy Island) I live in a big Ice Cavern in the Shiverchill Mountains. Your probably wondering how I got this sweet Ice cave, so...TIME FOR A HISTORY LESSON! MAUH-HA-HA-HA!

I'm actually the last of the Noble FateBreakerian Dynasty. My parents died when I was small, so I inherited the family Ice Cavern Palace. I normally help out the locals using my talent for Ice Magic. Ever since I was born I had a knack for it. So I figured I could use my powers for good.

Why don't I just go to the Academy and study there? Because I have a little bit of Social difficulties. And teachers bug me. Sure my older cousin Eve went there but she's different.

If this is boring, why don't we skip to the part where the Ice Worm nearly kills every inhabitant of The Shiverchill Mountains? No? Good. I didn't think so.

So I was helping out a childhood friend of mine Bok the Yeti. When he told me about how SOMEONE or Something had been stealing his power crystals from the mine (not the dwarves this time)

So I went to the mine to investigate the source of the disturbance. And wouldn't you know it, a cave in occurred and trapped me in the mines.

SCREW MY LUCK! This is bad.

Why do I never remember to bring a flashlight? Because I don't own one, Derp. Why? Because I'm a wizard dingus. I can just light up my staff.

Noobs. Plus the mines are illuminated by all the ice crystals on the walls. Doi.

Anyway, I delved deeper into the darkness like Indiana Jones or something. (I never understood what was going on in those movies)

And you guys are probably board reading this sooo...Wanna hear a skeleton joke? It's pretty Humerus! *insert rim shot here* Get it? HUMERUS? Like the bone? Hah! Never gets old.

So after like, 5 hours of walking I come upon...A WALL! Thank you President Trump, (that's sarcasm, Trump suck cause he do twitter) Memes. Solution? Shoot it with a power beam. Simple. Behind the wall I find a...Chimichanga! JK bro, I find a long tunnel on the other side.

Anyway, Jonathan FateBreaker's guide to roasts: If someone say "WHAT ARE THOSE?!" You say "something you can't afford" and then their roasted. BOOM!

I'm saying random stuffs to you people reading this on fanfiction because I'm deadpool. (Not really) anyway...after like 64 hours I find the bottom of the cave. And I notice a faint reddish-purple glow. The glow of a power crystal.

I come to end of the tunnel and find...A POWAH CRISTA! YAYA! But right before I grab it this huge ice snake thing eats it. I think you can see where this is going. But hey, at least I may know the thief. (The ice snake thingy)

So I head over to Bok's Cave and tell him, The conversation went something along these lines:

Bok: "You say you think Big Ice Worm is stealing Bok's Power Crystal?"

Me: " I saw it gobble one right down soooooooo... I say yes to that theory."

Bok: "Bok want you to go to deep cavern, Rumors say that Ice Worm lives there. Bok think you should look there first."

Me: Alrighty then. Here I go.

 **Anyway, that's the first part of a very long series! This is what I started writing Fanfiction for. JONATHAN FATEBREAKER IS A THING NOW! WOOHOO!**

 **WANT MORE? DONT WORRY! CHAPTER 2 IS ON IT'S WAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunt

While I headed down to the ice worm's cave, I listed to my favorite song.

I couldn't resist singing along.

Soon I was singing out "Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Loved that song so much.

Anyway when I got down there, I could see the ice worm sleeping. It was curled up in a coil. I began taking baby steps to it.

I don't know WHAT went wrong but suddenly all of the Hades Dimension broke lose.

The Ice Worm shot at me like a bullet, knocking me down. It bared down on me, It's mouth opened to reveal long fangs. But the strike never came.

Another wizard was here, shooting the ice worm with earth magic. The ice Worm fled into the cavern depths.

the Newcomer helped me up. "I'm Amy" They said. "Jonathan FateBreaker" I responded shaking her hand.

Anyway...Amy told me that she had been nearby and something told her a wizard was in danger. Weird.

I decided to let her come with me as she insisted on it. We had made it up to the surface when we saw what was happening. The ice Worm was mad. It was on a WORM RAMPAGE! DUN DUN DUN!

Amy charged in without hesitation, wand blazing with green light.

I prepped my staff and drank a bottle of strong ice resist. I the uttered a single spell "Ice To Meet you".

Just like that a Figure made of Ice rose from the ground, its pounded the ice Worm but I could tell it wasn't enough.

I fired a simple powa beam and THAT got the ice worms attention. It's shot me with a snowman but the potion I drank shielded me from the ice attack.

Anyway...Isn't this story COOL? *Ba-Dum-Tish* No? WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE MAH PUNZ!

Anyway then suddenlya fire ball shoot it the ice Worm. It ran off into the ravine. As for the fire ball, I never found out who shot it the ice Worm (yet)

 **SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO INTRODUCE AMY AS SHE IS A KEY PLOTPOINT**


	3. Chapter 3: Hi

In **this chapter FateBreaker and Amy talk about themselves**

FateBreaker: Y'Know Amy, you did me a solid. Not many people just help a wizard mid battle.

Amy: I just, FELT that you needed help and this would be important to the course of history and stuff.

FateBreaker: Well, I just wanna tell you. What you did, it takes guts.

Amy: That is literally the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

FateBreaker: Oh?

Amy: Yeah, my parents abused me. I am self taught in earth magic. I ran away from home.

FateBreaker: I never knew my parents that much, they died when I was small.

Amy: Sounds hard.

FateBreaker: Tell me about it. One minute, your loved and have a family and a good life. The next, poof.

Amy: How did they die?

FateBreaker: They...They were...*Starts Crying*

Amy: Its Okay, you don't have to tell me.

FateBreaker: just...what I'm trying to say...is THANK YOU.

Amy: What can I say except your welcome.

FateBreaker: You've whatched that movie as well?

Amy: Heck Yeah Man!

FateBreaker: Anyway...I should probably get going, you have a place to go?

Amy: No.

FateBreaker: Welp, you can always "Chill" at my place.

Amy: *Giggles* That's a good one. And, I guess I could stay over.

FateBreaker: Trust me my place is AWSOME

 **This chapter was just to wrap up the intro of Amy.**


End file.
